


Between The Two of Them

by emotionalcello



Series: Do You Love Me? [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Draaamaaa, Drama, Family Drama, I'm not kidding, M/M, Romance ?, i'm into pretty cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: It’s been a long time since Jason came over the Manor, and despite always fighting verbally and physically with Bruce for the last few months, Jason didn’t reject the invitation for dinner. Their fight was inevitable.Tim, Dick, and Damian, curious to know what happened next. Dick is worried, Tim is betting, and Damian wished Jason die a second time (jk). Who knew things turn out to be worse than expected?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mmmeh.

Dick had been skeptical when he was told to invite Jason for Thanksgiving. Partly because he doesn’t want to bring Alfred bad news and Dick was 99% sure that Jason would just tell him to fuck off. Jason, like everyone in the family, have a soft spot for Alfred, doesn’t mean he’ll come, or stay.

So imagine Dick with hanging jaw when Jason said, “sure” like any other options are unacceptable, and Dick just thought it means Jason just loves Alfred as much as them.

But still, after agreeing, Dick almost wanted to say, “are you going to be okay with it?”, he fought with Batman a few weeks ago. Robin had said it was one of an intense one. They were beating each other to the ground, and Dick could see the evidence seeing Bruce in a battered face and a broken rib. Dick got a phone call from Roy when he wanted to reach Jason, that Jason can’t walk right now because of the fight and refuse to see them.

Dick, never seen them together again, and Damian hadn’t either when Dick asked him. He felt all degree of awkward when he’s about to ask Jason because Jason is still a bit _limping_ which he assumes from his fight with Bruce.

So, when Jason said ‘sure’, instead of asking ‘are you okay with it?’ Dick said, “cool! See you at 8!”

As soon as he’s back, Dick huddled the boys over to report this to unintrigued Damian, and Tim that’s too comfortable in his couch to walk away from the conversation.

“He just said, ‘sure’ like it doesn’t bother him! So, that means they’re not fighting again?”

“Wouldn’t be in character of Todd to not lash out his anger, I think he only accepts to give father a piece of his mind,” Damian said, not looking up from his sketchbook.

“Hmm……. Tim?” Dick whipped his head at Tim, who has been quiet (hoping that no one sees him if he stays still, but it’s clear that it didn’t work).

“I honestly don’t know, they’re weird, and Bruce is weird with him,” Tim shrugs, snuggled inside his blankets as he sips his coffee and had his eyes on TV.

“You don’t need that unnecessary filter, Todd deserves it,” Damian said nonchalantly.

“Deserve to be what?” Dick, the usual sweetheart on the youngest brother, crossed his arm, clearly unhappy at what Damian said, daring him to repeat that again.

Damian, of course, doesn’t back down, he got a ground to stand on, “he deserves to be disciplined.”

“That sounds kinky, stop, please,” Tim groaned, but the both of them didn’t even wince at the implied incest remark.

“You don’t know Jason, Damian,” Dick said softer this time, “Bruce treat us differently than him, you must’ve realized that.”

Yeah, Damian does, “Todd should just obey father, if he really feels father’s action is unjust.”

“Jason’s stubborn, he’s not gonna do that,” Tim said languidly.

“Then we would be expecting him dying in this house tomorrow,” Damian just shrugged, “or at least there’s gonna be blood on the kitchen, Pennywise wouldn’t like that.”

“Good prediction, but I’m betting Jason would just storm out, I give it 10 minutes after sitting down,” Tim smirked as he puts his bet.

Damian mirrored the expression, intrigued, “what are we betting on this time, Drake?”

“I can’t believe you’re betting over this,” Dick sighed dejectedly, guess he just needs to wait till tomorrow to know what he’s dealing with.

+++++++++

Tim doesn’t have to wait until 10 minutes, hell broke loose before dinner even started.

It was quiet after a minute, and Jason was civil when they’re waiting for Bruce to come home, helping Alfred with salad and setting the table. When Bruce walks in, it’s like winter wind blowing in, the air so tense the boys felt it, and only Alfred that feigns ignorance of it.

It happens so quickly, and suddenly, the boys were in the living room, and the three of them are yelling in the kitchen, then turned into screaming.

“I don’t even care anymore!! But you just have to… Argh! You stingy old man! What the fuck did you think I was?”

“If it wasn’t for that tracker, you would’ve died,” Bruce replied in a steady voice, but from his eyes, clearly he’s just as angry as Jason expressing.

“And you would have been happy aren’t you?” Jason hissed.

Tim is making an o mouth without a sound, Damian was eating cookies while enjoying the show, and Dick… didn’t know where to slip in. He wished Alfred would help since he’s in the room, but he’s ignoring them as he’s getting the wine.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, you can never speak on my behalf, you never listened to me,” Bruce deeply growled, gritting his teeth.

“I did once, you know where it got me,” with that, Bruce’s fist clenched dangerously tight, with eyes about to murder someone, in front of that eyes, is Jason, but Jason didn’t stop, “I wonder sometimes, what am I to you? Why you still keep me around?”

“You’re my son, aren’t you?” Bruce demanded.

“No, you didn’t see me as your son anymore, so you can stop that bullshit,” Jason puts venom in that statement, yet it doesn’t make Bruce flinch, Dick doesn’t like where this is going, even Damian and Tim are not enjoying this anymore.

“Final answer, are you my dad or not?”

Then it felt as if time paused, and Bruce’s fist opens as he sighed defeatedly, “no, I’m not anymore,” Bruce agreed, Jason just raised his head, smiled as if he just won.

Dick felt as if blood drained out of his body, even Damian looks horrified.

“If you’re done,” Alfred blanky pop the bubble of silence, “would you please sit down, and you boys, stop gathering around the door frame and come in.”

Dinner is quiet, no one talks but Alfred and Jason with each other, like nothing just happened. Damian was horrified, Tim is confused as well, but he doesn’t stop eating, while Dick just can’t believe how easy Bruce is taking this. Did he just disown one of his sons in front of them? and why is Alfred not saying anything about this?

A lot is on Dick’s mind, but none came out of his mouth.

That night as he lies in his room, a knock came, “come in!” he said. To his surprise, it was Damian, with Alfred the cat in his arms.

He plops his tiny butt on the side of Dick’s bed, while Alfred made himself comfortable on Damian’s lap.

“What is it lil’ D?”

Damian frowned, eyes cast down to the cat he’s patting softly, “I’m bothered with something.”

“Is it because of Jason and Bruce’s fight?”

Damian nods.

“Why are you bothered?” Dick starting to fear Damian’s meekness, he’s never like this.

“I’ve seen those eyes before,” Damian started, “those disappointed eyes as he sees Todd, a few times I’ve seen those eyes directed to me.”

Dick nods understandingly, he was the first robin, there are many times Bruce would see him that way too. He makes mistakes, Bruce got angry, sometimes more than necessary, but they’re only human, and their nighttime is stressful, as so he justifies.

“I understand Damian—”

“No you don’t!” Damian suddenly exclaimed, his green eyes open wide as he glares at his older brother, “I’ve known the worst type of human in my life, there are times when I do think killing them would be the best decision, but for the sake of father… I do what he wanted me to, to follow his moral compass, but there are times where I couldn’t…” Damian sighed a breath he doesn’t realize he held.

“I couldn’t agree with father all the time,” he closed his eyes, hand patting on Alfred’s soft fur as if to calm himself, “I hate to say it, but I do understand Todd, some of the times,” he cringed as he said it, but Dick snickered at the confession, finding it amusing. He knew Damian would understand how Jason must’ve felt, but he never thought he could hear it from Damian’s own mouth.

“I’m afraid Grayson,” Damian confessed with a dark expression, the tone itself made him jumps up from laying in his bed.

“Afraid of what Damian?” he leaned forward, but make sure to leave some space between them, so not to make the younger uncomfortable.

“I told myself that I’m his blood son, that I deserve the cowl, deserve to fight by his side… and when I couldn’t fill into his mold, I’ll… he’ll… will I have the same fate as Todd? That one day he would disown me?”

“No!” Dick cleared his voice right after he noticed his voice got high, “I mean… no Damian, he won’t do that,” Dick would kick Bruce in the nuts before he does it, “they’re just fighting, they got like that sometimes, it’s their relationship, and even though you don’t do what he says sometimes, he still won’t do that to you, just like how he always take Jason back, he always does…”

Right? Right.

“But it felt real, I can see father meant what he said today.”

“Nonsense! I bet they’ll make up tomorrow.”

Damian gave him a look, and Dick falters, “maybe not tomorrow, but they will… Trust me, Damian, I’ve been with him probably the longest out of you guys, Bruce wouldn’t do that to you guys.”

“Maybe just not to you Grayson, you’re his favorite, ‘the golden boy’ as I quoted from Todd.”

“No way, Bruce is a hard ass to everyone, and I meant really everyone, even to me back then,” Dick tries to smile it off, “and no, I’m not his favorite, I just know how to handle him because as I said, I’ve been with him the longest, and I’m a peacemaker,” Dick shrugged, patting Damian’s let down hair.

“He loves you little D,” Damian’s ears gradually redden at Dick’s word, but he didn’t snap back, so that’s good, “he loves us all, a bit shit at showing it but, he always does… okay?”

After a few seconds of pause, Damian finally nods.

“Well then,” Damian suddenly shoots up to stand, already with Alfred in his hands again, “your counsel has been very helpful, thank you Grayson, good night.”

And just like that, Damian walks out of his room and close the door behind him, Dick is suddenly alone in his room in mere seconds.

Dick is totally gonna kick both Bruce and Jason in the nuts tomorrow.

++++++++++++++++

Damian was the second one to wake up in the household, first one being Alfred of course, or so he thought. When Damian got to the kitchen Alfred is chatting with Jason as they make breakfast. He thought Jason went home yesterday, wanting to say ‘what are you doing here?’, but instead, he said.

“Good morning,” Damian gets his favorite tea ready.

“Good morning Master Damian,” “Hmmm, morning.” And they went back chatting cheerily.

Jason doesn’t seem fazed or affected by yesterday at all like he’s immune or something. Damian didn’t want to eavesdrop, but they’re talking rather loudly, and what they were talking about was… food. Completely civil, who knew Jason knows so much about food? How it’s cooked, the technique, the spices, and what it’ll do to the dishes. Damian never really see Jason this relaxed, it was… new.

“Are you cooking for a special occasion Master Jason?”

“Yeah, it’s Biz’s birthday in a few days, he’s turning one! I want it to be special for him.”

And sentimental, Dick was right, Damian didn’t know anything about Jason.

“Morning~~ Jay! You’re here! What are you cooking?” Dick prance into the room, arms around Jason as he latches himself like a monkey. Jason playfully shrugged him off and even Dick tries to just talk casually.

Tim surprisingly also wakes up, and now everyone is at the table eating their respective breakfast, while Jason still happily chat with Alfred.

“Good morning,” Bruce walks in already dressed in a sharp suit, and the three boys visually froze.

Each tension builds up as Bruce walks closer to the kitchen island, towards Jason. It’s morning, they better not fight, again, Dick was glaring at their backs.

“Coffee?” Jason offered, strangely docile as well, Bruce shook his head.

Then… Bruce reaches out his hand to Jason, wrap his arm around his waist and kiss Jason on top of his head.

If they just froze from sheer tension, now they froze because _what the fuck._

“Hmmm,” Jason purred as he leaned into Bruce, fucking _purred_ , fucking _leaning_ , what the fuck is going on??

Jason had his hand on Bruce’s tie, and on his collar, Dick was ready to break them up if Jason slammed Bruce against the—

“It’s showing,” Jason cheekily pointed out as he fixed Bruce’s collar.

?????????

“Let them see,” Bruce smirks, Dick is dizzy… Tim had his coffee spilling from the corner of his mouth, and Damian is sweating.

Bruce leans down again, pressing his lips against… yup, they’re kissing… Dick fainted to his cereal.

“I’m off to work,” Bruce said to the three of them, and just sighed as he saw his eldest’s face on the cereal bowl.

When Bruce left, Jason just got back talking with Alfred with a wider smirk on his face, and Alfred unfazed. Tim just blinks, and excuse himself from the table, “I have to process that,” he mumbles under his breath, taking a whole pot of coffee.

Dick’s face is still on the bowl of cereal, no one worries too much, he could breathe in there since half of it spilled when his face landed.

Damian mumbled, “guess I don’t have to worry.”


	2. Bonus -The night after dinner-

There’s no knock before the door opens to Bruce’s room. After a shitshow of a dinner, Bruce went on patrol, and now Jason walks into his room like he owns the place.

“I’m impressed Bruce,” Jason started, leaning against the window across where Bruce was sitting on the edge of his bed, “I never thought you’ll say it so quickly, in front of an audience as well,” Jason’s tone completely amused.

“I’ve been thinking about it., your proposition after… what we did the other day…” Bruce drags on, and Jason knew what he’s talking about.

“Hmmm, and I heard your answer a few hours ago,” Jason takes a step forwards, smiling wickedly, the excitement shown on his eyes, “as much as I like you thinking about me, I still don’t forgive for putting fucking tracker on me, hell Bruce, I can take care of myself, you can’t--”

Jason’s speech cut short when Bruce stood up, “I understand if you’re angry, but I’m not sorry.”

The younger frowns deeply, “you don’t trust me, do you?”

“I do, Jason, it’s not that,” Bruce cleared right away, “I was… worried,” he whispered under his breath, in a gentleness that made Jason tensed, “suddenly I was terrified, and the thought I would lose you a second time, I can’t… I’d rather—”

“Shhh,” Jason gently sush the man, holding him in his arms, “we are all doomed to die, Bruce, you just have to trust me, like I trust you.”

A pair of arms wrapped around Jason’s waist, he was engulfed in Bruce’s embrace, and it felt safe there. Jason laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder, humming happily as he felt Bruce kissing the side of his head, down to his neck.

“I love you Jason,” he whispered against Jason’s skin, sending shivers down his spine, “understand that I love you,” the embrace tightens, and Bruce bury his head on the crook of Jason’s neck.

Jason licked his lips, holding bruce tight as well, but his hands are shaking, and he’s afraid that his voice would shake if he asks, “d-do you mean that?”

With one last tight squeeze, Bruce raised his head to see him eye to eye, “you must’ve realized, of course, I love you,” Bruce brought his fingers to hold Jason’s jaw, holding him gently like a jewel.

“I… I have loved you too, for…” Jason shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold himself together, “fuck, for so long Bruce, for… years…” Jason balled his fist on Bruce’s shirt, teeth gritted together, he’s so happy that he finally get Bruce to look at him, really look at him as a man, not a child, not a son.

“I know, Jason,” Bruce lifted his face up, Jason opened his eyes to show his glassy eyes filled with water he desperately held from spilling.

Bruce kisses his temple, right between where his hair started and his skin, “let me make it up to you,” he lowly whispers, kissing down to the corner of his eyes, making Jason’s tear finally spilled, then his cheek, and then his lips. Kissing him so softly, Jason shudders when Bruce pulls him even closer.

The chaste kiss grows needy, Jason’s hand crawls behind Bruce’s nape, raking the cold damp hair. The kisses travel down to his neck, and in one swift move, Jason’s back landed on top of Bruce’s bed, with the owner right on top of him with eyes of a predator.

And Bruce makes it up to him.


End file.
